Somebody Save Me
by Revolution
Summary: "The One" has returned to save the ones she loves from an evil they cant see. Sequel to Not One OF Us
1. Somebody Save Me

So, tonight?" asked Brennan Mulwray.  
  
"Yep, My Plane arrives at five" replied Lennon Montgomery.  
  
"Good, cause we have a suprise for you" said Brennan.  
  
"Emma's pregnant"  
  
"How'd ya know?"  
  
"Remember me? Lennon, gifted with mystical powers beyond my control?"  
  
"Oh... Yeah"  
  
"Bye bro"  
  
"bye Lil sister"  
  
Brennan hung up the phone and smiled at his wife.  
  
"Is she coming?" asked Emma.  
  
"Yep, tonight"  
  
"Goody"  
  
Lennon sighed deeply. This was not going to be the happy reunion she had hoped. How was she going to tell him? Gee Bren, Its so good to see you again, oh and by the way, your wife and child are in danger by powers that are out of your control.  
  
"Oh this is not good" she whispered.  
  
"What isn't?" asked her boyfriend Noah.  
  
"Just thinking about how Brennan's gonna react to you" she replied covering for herself.  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't your real brother" asked the Feral.  
  
"He isn't, but he's closer than any family, I've got"  
  
The tall young man grabbed her hand and kissed it. Noah would never understand his girlfriend, but he knew that she had stood up against the kind of evil that no person had ever done before.  
  
"I'll be on my best behavior" he said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Love" replied Lennon kissing him. 


	2. The Reunion

There She is" said Emma pointing to a couple descending the escalator.  
  
Brennan looked up from article he was reading. It was her all right, He hadn't seen her since his wedding a year ago but he knew.  
  
"Len!" he yelled.  
  
"Brennan!" yelled Lennon.  
  
She hugged him, breathing a sigh of relief. It was do great to see him again.  
  
"Hi Em" she said "Look at you"  
  
"I know, I'm enormous" replied Emma hugging her.  
  
"No, your....luminous"  
  
"Thanks Len"  
  
It was at the moment that Brennan noticed the tall boy standing A little behind Lennon.  
  
"Whose this?" he asked.  
  
"This is my boyfriend Noah Delaney" replied Lennon looking at him nervoulsy.  
  
Emma looked at the young man and smiled. He was very cute. About 6'0, with dark black hair and sparkling green eyes. He smiled a toothy grin at the group.  
  
"You must be Brennan" he said sticking his hand out.  
  
"Yep" replied Brennan ignoring the hand.  
  
"Quit being an ass" whispered Lennon.  
  
Brennan turned to give her a dirty look.  
  
How come you didn't tell me about him?  
  
You didn't ask  
  
I shouldn't have too  
  
Bren, I love you, but I don't have to tell you everything.  
  
Lennon grabbed Noah's hand and walked with him.  
  
"Well, that went well" he said smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry about that"  
  
"Its okay"  
  
Later That Day....  
  
"Its nice to have you back" said Shalimar.  
  
"Its nice to be back" replied Lennon.  
  
"Adam asked me to give this to you" she said handing her a small box.  
  
Lennon opened it and smiled. She took the small silver ring out and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"Welcome to Mutant X"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Wanna go spar?"  
  
Lennon bit her lip and smiled.  
  
"Yeah!" 


	3. The Fight

"Who taught her to fight like that?" asked Jesse as he watched Shalimar and Lennon fight.  
  
Brennan watched in awe as Lennon delt a devastating hard kick that connected with Shalimar's face.  
  
"No one" replied Noah looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Adam.  
  
"No one taught Lennon to fight, she taught herself"  
  
"Must be an evolution of her powers" said Adam.  
  
"yep" replied Noah.  
  
"I really don't like that kid" whispered Brennan.  
  
"Well, Love" whispered Emma "Judging by the way he keeps looking at Lennon. I don't think your opinion will matter"  
  
Lennon laughed as Shalimar feigned surrender and then attacked her.  
  
"You win" gasped Lennon as the attacks turned to tickling "I forfeit"  
  
"Lennon, can we talk?" asked Adam.  
  
"sure thing" replied Lennon.  
  
She wiped her face with a towel and greatfully accepted a gatorade from Noah.  
  
"Thanks Love" she whispered kissing him.  
  
"I'm going to lay down" whispered Emma kissing Brennan on the cheek.  
  
Brennan stood up and helped his very pregnant wife to stand up.  
  
"Do you want me to come?" he asked.  
  
"No, i want you to go and talk to Noah" she said chiding him gently "If he's important to Her, he's going to be around for a while. And Lennon has enough to worry about than having to deal with the two men who love her most fighting all the time"  
  
"Yes mom" whispered Brennan.  
  
"So Lennon? tell me why your really here?"  
  
"I'm I that transparent?"  
  
Adam laughed and looked at the young woman. It surprised him that someone so young was so powerful.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I've been hearing things Adam. Things that have really started to scare me."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Brennan and Emma's daughter"  
  
"Daughter?"  
  
"Dont question me" said Lennon laughing "its a girl"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Well, with a mother whose power's now extend way past just her altered DNA, and a father with the strength oF Brennan. This little one has become one of the most sought after in the world"  
  
"By who? and what do you mean by past her DNA?" asked Adam 


	4. Change

You need to talk to her yourself" said Lennon "But their child is said to be one of great mystical powers and i came here to make sure that this child doesn't fall into the hands of someone who would use its gifts for evil"  
  
"You still haven't said from who" said Adam his frustration growing.  
  
Lennon pulled a small photo out of her back pocket. It was of a man with dark hair and eyes that seemed to be almost empty.  
  
"This is Marcus Alexander." said Lennon "A very powerful sorcerer"  
  
Adam laughed, it seemed silly to him. One of his "kids" was in danger from a sorcerer.  
  
"Don't laugh" said Lennon, her eyes filling with a fury Adam had never seen before "There is more evil in this world than a bunch of harmless government Agents. The type evil that haunts your dreams and consumns your soul. I've seen this kind of evil before and I wouldn't laugh if I were you"  
  
Adam looked at the young women. Lennon had changed so much since the night in the alley. Her eyes burned with a passion unknown in most eighteen year old girls.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry" he said "What should we do?"  
  
"I need to do some looking around"  
  
"You should tell Brennan"  
  
"You need to talk to Emma"  
  
"I'll talk to her if you talk to him"  
  
Lennon laughed and stuck out her hand. Adam grabbed it and shook it.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain my friend" said Lennon smiling brightly.  
  
"Its part of my charm"  
  
Brennan looked at the young man with a new found respect. Noah had been telling about how he had met "The One".  
  
"And she was so pissed at me" laughed Noah "She yelled at me for about a hour, telling me how she was not just an ordinary girl and that i was messing with powers above my meager scope"  
  
"Thats my girl" laughed Brennan.  
  
"Then I collapsed" said Lennon as she joined the two.  
  
"Collapsed?" asked Brennan.  
  
"Concussion"  
  
"You worry me"  
  
"I worry me. After i get changed, Brennan, you and I have to go into town."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'll explian when we get there. You gonna be okay by yourself?"  
  
"I'm a big boy" said Noah "I'll be just fine"  
  
"Okay" said Lennon.  
  
Lennon kissed him and went off to change out of her clothes.  
  
"Em?" asked Adam "Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure" replied Emma. 


	5. Astonishing

"No, your wrong" yelled Brennan.  
  
"Brennan, I wouldn't lie to you" said Lennon grabbing his hand "You Know that. Someone is after Emma and i need you to help me!"  
  
"I have to get back" said Brennan frantically.  
  
"Their safe" said Lennon.  
  
Brennan sat back down and looked around the small resteraunt.  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"She's right." said Emma "I've been feeling it more and more these past weeks. Certain things about my powers have seemed to be altering. Last week my blasts came out of my hands, and when i had a headache I opened my eyes and there was a bottle of aspirin on the table"  
  
"It may be the natural evolution of your powers" said Adam hopefully.  
  
"No, I dont think so" said Emma "These feel different"  
  
Lennon pulled her hair into a ponytail and got out a piece of paper.  
  
"See this guy" she said Pointing "His name is Jenkins. He's gonna help us and i need you to take me to him"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you know where he is"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Brennan, Listen to me!" whispered Lennon "You have powers beyond your beilef. You may not see it but I do. THats why i was sent to you, because someone, somewhere knew i was in trouble and knew you would help. Now look at the picture and think, think if you saw him before"  
  
Brennan swallowed hard and thought. He allowed the picture to swim around in his head.  
  
"I know where he is" he whispered "Come on"  
  
He grabbed her hand and they went out to the car.  
  
"Shalimar?" asked Adam "I need you to help me wiht something"  
  
"Sure" replied Shalimar setting her book down.  
  
Emma stood in the dojo, one hand on her hip, the other on her stomach.  
  
"Hey Em" said Shalimar.  
  
"Shalimar, I want you to hit Emma" said Adam.  
  
Shalimar gasped, Adam wanted her to hit her pregnant best friend?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its okay Shal" said Emma.  
  
Shalimar swung her fist at Emma's face. Emma allowed her instincts to take over and Adam watched in amazment as the once timid psionic slammed Shalimar to the ground with her fist  
  
"What the ..." stammered Shalimar.  
  
"Exactly my question" replied Adam.  
  
A/N: If your Reading Elemental and the siren, I'm deleting it and starting over.  
  
~Revolution~ 


End file.
